Remember Me
by Ksey15
Summary: 'All I can say it was enchanting to meet you' AU Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back, surprise! I've been on a binge movie spree, and I came across Remember Sunday and I was inspired to make a finchel take on it. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated**

Opening his eyes, he blinked at his surroundings. He ran his hands over the sheets that he currently lay in. Gone were his sheets that were blue and plaid and instead were dark navy ones. He looked over to the beige walls that should have had his cowboy wallpaper and posters instead. He looked over to the alarm clock to see a post it note attached to the side.

Picking up the bright neon pink note, he sat up.

_There is a file in the top drawer of the bedside table, read it._

Cautiously he opened the drawer and found a manila folder inside with the words _READ EVERYDAY _scrawled in black sharpie on it.

Opening the file up, sheets with his handwriting fell out. He picked up the first sheet and read it.

_Your name is Finn Hudson, although you should remember that. _

_Two years ago, you had a brain aneurysm and you lost your short term memory, you haven't been able to remember what you did the day before since. _

_Don't freak out. _

_Seriously dude, don't freak out._

_You work at Burt's Tire Shop. In this file is your work schedule. _

_On your desk, in the corner, is your laptop. It should have today's schedule on it._

Putting the file on the bed he got out and walked over to the desk. He glanced at the room he was in, he must live here. Although it wasn't the bedroom he remembered, there still was some of his stuff. In the corner was his old drum set. On the desk that he sat at, was a picture frame with a photo of him and his stepbrother Kurt, smiling at the camera.

He opened the silver computer in front of him and touched the track pad. The laptop came to life, revealing a screen with Word on it.

_Thursday_

_You have work today at nine o'clock._

_At eight o'clock, you go work out with Puck at McKinley. Beiste lets you guys in there in the morning. _

_The kid next door will ask where his five bucks is. You don't owe that kid five bucks. _

_Your car keys are in the dish beside the door. _

Scratching his head he walked towards the door, which ended up in a small hallway. Following the short hallway, he ended up in an open area which had a kitchen and a living room. Scattered throughout the apartment were little sticky notes like the one on his alarm clock.

In assorted colours, pink, orange, yellow, green. He walked up to one on the fridge, _you bought milk yesterday. You usually have Cheerios in the morning. _On another note underneath it read, _Bowls are in the cupboard above the coffee machine. _He turned and looked over to see a black coffee machine on the counter. On the machine was another note, this time a bright green one, _you hate coffee, don't drink it. _

After following the post it note trail, he made it out the door. Going downstairs, he passed a woman and her young son going on their way.

"Hey Finn," the young boy said.

Finn awkwardly nodded.

"You have that five bucks you owe me?" he asked.

The woman lightly smacked the boy on the head, "Daniel, stop that. Sorry Finn," she apologized. "I'm Laurie, my son and I are in the apartment above you." The woman explained.

"Oh, hi," he nodded.

"Well we have to go, bye Finn," Laurie said. Daniel echoed her and the two left the building.

He opened the door and walked out into the street. Pressing the unlock button on the fob in his hand, the car in front of him lit up.

* * *

Pulling the car into the parking lot, he saw a familiar Mohawk standing at the gym doors.

"Hey Puck," Finn greeted as he approached his friend.

"Hey, dude." Puck gave him a one armed hug.

"I see you still have the Mohawk," Finn noted his friend's hairstyle.

"Well, what can I say? And Quinn digs it." Puck smirked.

"Quinn?" Finn asked, confused.

"Yeah, man. I ended up going to New Haven, proposing. Ended up saying yes. You were the best man at our wedding. Make sure to put this in your notes." Puck explained.

"Oh," Finn nodded.

Hearing the locks rattled, Finn looked over to the door, and it opened to reveal Coach Beiste.

"Hey, pun'kins. Gyms ready to go, just make sure to leave it clean." She explained. The two guys walked in and as Finn passed, she pat his shoulder. "Good to see you Finn." He smiled back and nodded at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for everyone that followed my story! **

"Santana, for the last time, I'm not going on anymore blind dates. The last guy was such an asshole. He left me halfway through the date." Rachel said to her friend that sat across the table.

"Well if you weren't such a diva all the time." Santana smirked.

Rachel Berry wasn't a diva. Sure she had high expectations, she deserved it though. From the day she was born she got what she wanted. Being the only child to a gay couple, that raised her to be a performer, had its perks. She wanted piano lessons, she got lessons, she wanted ballet lessons, she got classes, she wanted a vocal coach, she got a coach.

Rachel Berry went to NYADA, a prestigious performing arts school. While she was in New York, she answered a roommate ad, which led her to Santana Lopez. Sure, the two butted heads, and were opposites, but they had bonded.

"What ever happened to St. Jerk? Sure he was an asshole but he was like the male you." Santana asked.

"Jesse, we just weren't a good fit." Rachel brushed the muffin crumbs off her skirt.

"Bullshit, you and your commitment issues." Santana called her out. That one thing you could count on with Santana, she was brutally honest.

Rachel shook her head and stood up and grabbed her bag that sat beside her. "I have to go, I'm meeting my dads."

"Quit changing the subject Berry." Santana chastised.

"I'm not, I just have to get going," she explained. Throwing away her coffee cup in the garbage, she left the café and went to her car.

NYADA was on summer break and she returned to her hometown of Lima to see her fathers. Santana had tagged along, being the pain in the ass she usually is.

She pulled her car on a side street, her car began sputtering. She pulled off to the side of the road. "No, no, no, this cannot be happening," she groaned in frustration. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to her dads and not to worry, she was calling a tow truck.

* * *

She opened the door to the tire shop and walked to the counter. Through a back door, a man walked through. She took in his appearance, he was tall, for starter. He towered over her small stature. He had messy brown hair. His whiskey coloured eyes shone underneath the oil marks on his face.

"Rachel Berry?" he read off the work order in his hand.

"Yes, that's me." She nodded.

"Yeah, your battery just needs to be fixed, if you want to come by tomorrow and pick it up then." He explained.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed. "Thank you…"

"Finn…Hudson. Finn Hudson." He explained.

"Well, thank you Finn Hudson." She graciously thanked him. She turned around and began to walk out the door, "see you tomorrow."

He waved to the woman leaving the store. As soon as she was out of sight, he pulled a pad on post it notes from his coveralls and grabbed a pen from the jar on the desk.

_Rachel Berry, fix her battery. She is coming tomorrow, Friday._

* * *

She laid on the couch in the living room, after explaining to her dads that she was fine and no, she wasn't dying on the side of the road and she was going to pick up her car tomorrow.

"So what the hell happened to you?" she heard a woman's voice enter the room. Opening her eyes, she saw Santana sit in the chair perpendicular to the couch.

"My car decided to break down," she explained.

"Shitty," Santana said.

"Tell me about it. At least the mechanic was cute." She sighed as she closed her eyes again.

"Did you at least get his number?" Santana asked.

"No…" she trailed.

"Berry, have I taught you nothing?" Santana demanded.

"I can't just do that." Rachel sat up.

"It's the twenty first century. It's a good thing I don't go for dudes otherwise, I'd be waiting forever for them to make a move." Santana shook her head as she leaned back in the chair.

Rachel laid her back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Finn, you in here?" the man asked.

Finn walked out to the living room to see his step brother at the door. "Hey, Kurt. What are you doing?

"Just figured I'd drop off some groceries for you." He said as he juggled the brown bags in his arms. Finn went over and grabbed them from his hands. "What the hell is this?" he asked, eyeing the green stuff in the bag.

"Its kale, it's good for you." Kurt clarified as he began to put the groceries away in the fridge and cupboards. "You got your schedule ready for tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just working on that now." Finn pointed to the bedroom behind him.

"Okay well I'll call Carole tonight and tell her you're good." Kurt said as he threw away the bags.

"Kurt, not to sound unappreciative, but what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I figured if I left the food to you, you'd live off of junk," Kurt explained.

"No, I mean in Lima. Last I remember you were going to go off to New York," Finn questioned.

"Yeah, uh, plans changed. It's okay though, I'm totally okay with staying here." Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, okay," Finn nodded, not really understanding the change in Kurt's tone.

"So, uh, you're all good?" Kurt asked as Finn nodded. "Okay, well I'll get out of your hair."

He picked up the satchel that he left beside the door and left, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like I've been on a big writing kick. I've been wanting to write this all out before I forget it. Again thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me. **

Rachel took a deep breath and smoothed out the dress she was wearing. 'Suck it up Rachel, it's just a guy', she thought. Albeit, an attractive guy, but just a guy nonetheless. She pushed the door open and stepped inside to the tire shop. She looked up to see Finn standing at the desk, writing out a work order.

"Hey, Finn," she spoke. His head poked up, puzzled expression crossed his face.

"I'm here to pick up my car, for Rachel Berry." She explained.

Finn stood up straighter, his face turning from confusion to a grin. "Rachel, yes, of course." He turned to the hooks to grab the key ring with a gold star key chain attached.

"Just had a low battery," he explained, handing over the keys.

"Oh, thanks, um how much do I owe you?" she asked pulling her wallet out of her purse.

"Don't worry about it," putting his hand on her arm, he spoke.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Troy waved it off. "You're not going to like get in trouble for that, are you?" she questioned.

"Well considering my boss is my step dad, I highly doubt I'll have a problem," he grinned.

"Thank you," she said. She looked down to her arm to see his hand still there. His arm jumped back as if he had been shocked, "Sorry" he said motioning to her arm that had a bit of grease smudge. Finn grabbed the rag out of his back pocket and handed it to her to wipe her arm. She accepted graciously and wiped the smudge.

"So I guess I should get going then," she shyly spoke as she walked towards the door. "Bye Finn Hudson," she smiled. "Bye Rachel Berry," he grinned.

As she left, Finn pulled the post it from his coverall pocket. He crossed off _fix her battery, she's coming tomorrow, Friday _and in his messy scrawl he wrote under it _Get her number_

i.

"Berry, why are you going to all this trouble, just go in there and ask him out," Santana explained as she sat down at the kitchen table across from Rachel.

"I'm not doing this as a way to get his number, just as a simple thank you for fixing my car, that's all." She said as she signed her name on the card, finishing with a star next to her name.

"Mmm-hmm," Santana smirked.

"That's it," Rachel insisted, as she attached the card to the top of the plate that saran wrap covered the delicious banana bread. She looked up at her friend's knowing look. "That's it!" she insisted once again.

ii.

Finn wiped his brow as he entered the office, one thing he was grateful, is that he still remembered how to fix the cars that came to the shop. Summers of working in the tire shop in high school were coming in handy at a time like now.

The bell at the front door rang, signalling a customer was entering the shop. He looked up to see a pretty girl walk in. She was short, but in comparison to himself everyone seemed short. She a pretty black dress/skirt thing with knee socks. She had pretty curls in her long hair and bangs that framed her face. In her hands she carried a green plate.

She walked up to the counter and placed the plate in front of Finn.

"As a thank you for fixing my car," she explained. And with that she walked back out.

He picked up the card that sat on top of the plate.

_Thank you again, I really appreciate it  
-Rachel Berry *  
P.S. Call me 555-3276_

Of course, Rachel Berry from the mysterious note he had found in his coveralls this morning. It had made sense, she definitely was sweet and kind, and he was no doubt attracted to her.

Lifting up the plastic wrap, he grabbed a slice of the warm banana bread, he figured she had baked.

"Oh my god," Rachel muttered to herself as she walked to her car. She slid into the front seat and placed her head on the steering wheel. Why did she put herself out like that? What if he didn't have any interest in her, and she was misconstruing his kindness. Sighing, she started up the car, put on her seat belt and put the car in drive.

iii.

Sunday, Finn was over at Puck's playing 'Call of Duty' with him. He was a little shocked when a very pregnant Quinn had answered the door, but soon got over it.

"So, do I know a Rachel Berry?" he nonchalantly asked as his character fired off his gun.

"I don't think so," his friend answered, "Why?"

Putting the game on pause, he pulled out the card from his pocket handing it to Puck.

"Dude. Have you asked her out?" he asked after reading the note.

"No, at least I don't think I have," Finn said, shoving the note back into his pants pocket.

"Look I know this whole memory thing sucks, but you can't stop living. You gotta get out there man. Live your life," Puck sat placing his hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn nodded and pulled his phone out. He typed the number into his phone and pressed call.

"Hey, you've reached Rachel Berry, leave you name and number and I'll get back to you a soon as I can," the girly voice on the other end said.

"Hey Rachel, this is Finn, Finn Hudson, from the tire shop. Although you probably already knew that. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow night, at…Breadsticks, at…7? Um okay, it's Finn Hudson. I mean...bye." he sighed as he hung up.

He looked back at his friend who was smirking at him, "Smooth." He laughed.

Finn shook his head, "shut up dude." Pulling out his post-its he wrote on a bright green note. _Date with Rachel Berry tomorrow, Breadsticks at seven. _He picked up his controller and un-paused the game.

iv.

Grinning, Rachel held the phone to her ear as she listened to her voicemails. Santana walked through the door placing her bag near the door and collapsing on the couch.

"What's up with you," she asked seeing the grin on her friend's face.

"Guess who has a date tomorrow night?" Rachel said as she put away her phone.

"No shit, you actually went through with it?" Santana asked in disbelief. "Good work, hobbit."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname but couldn't stay mad.

v.

"Finn, do you have any laundry that needs to be done?" Kurt asked.

"You really don't need to do that," Finn tried to argue his step brother.

"Don't worry about it. I actually fear if you did your own laundry. I'm surprised you haven't turned any of your whites pink yet." Kurt shook his head as he picked up the laundry basket.

"Hey! Happens one time and you're marked for life," Finn grumbled.

"Whatever," Kurt said as he went into the laundry room. He grabbed a pair of jeans with a green item slightly poking out the top of the back pocket and threw them in the load of darks. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tada, new chapter!**

Rachel sat at the table for two, twisting the napkin in her hands. The server came by asking if she was ready to order. She politely declined and said she was waiting on someone still, they should be here in minute.

Maybe she really did misunderstand Finn. Maybe he just felt sorry for her and this was a pity date. Maybe she came on too strong and she scared him.

These thoughts flowed through her mind a mile a minute as she blinked back the burning tears. Taking a deep breath, she set the napkin down and pushed her chair away from the table. She quietly paid for her drink and left the restaurant.

i.

Finn picked up the ringing cell and saw the caller on the other end was Puck.

"So how was the date?" Puck said before he even said hello.

"Hello, to you too?" Finn grinned.

"Hi, anyway back to the date. How did it go, you still on it?" Puck asked.

"Date?" Finn's face scrunched up in confusion. "What date?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm coming over and you better get some date clothes on or I'll kick your ass!" Puck explained before he hung up the phone.

Finn stared on the phone that he had just talked on. Date? What the hell was Puck talking about?

ii.

"So this chick gave you her number, you asked her out to Breadsticks at seven, yada, yada, yada. And apparently you never read your note." Puck explained as his car parked in front of Breadsticks.

Finn nodded, trying to comprehend all the information that Puck was giving him. In his hands were a bouquet of tulips, they figured it would help with the apology.

"Alright, go get em'," Puck grinned as Finn left the car.

When Finn opened the doors, he looked around the restaurant. The only patrons in there was an older couple at a table and a man sitting by himself in a booth. Sighing and shaking his head he left the restaurant to find Puck still at his car.

He slid back into the front seat, disappointed.

"So I did some searching for your girl, it's amazing what you can find on Facebook. Turns out she's from New York but she's staying here with her dads," Puck explained, scrolling through his phone.

"Dads?" Finn's head snapped up at the new information.

"Yup, dads as in plural. I tracked down their address, and we my friend are going over there, so you can apologize." Puck said as he put the car in gear.

"Great two dads to kick my ass for standing up their daughter," Finn said as he rubbed his temple.

Puck shook his head and chuckled. He pulled into a residential area and parked in front of a modest two story house.

"Good luck man," Puck patted his shoulder and Finn left the four door. He nervously walked towards the front door. He stumbled on the steps leading up to the door and before he knew it he was standing in front of the screen door.

He wiped his hands on his jeans to get rid of his sweaty hands. He pressed the doorbell and the cheerful chime rang throughout the house.

Answering the door, was an attractive Latina.

"What up, frankenteen?" she spit. "Didn't have enough fun, standing Berry up, you have the nerve to show up and put salt in the wound?"

Okay, so obviously this wasn't Rachel, so who was this? Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry, there were some…miscommunication about tonight." Finn tried to explain.

"Santana, who's at the door?" a small voice asked. Finn looked up to see a pretty girl in sweatpants and red eyes. Must be Rachel Berry, he figured.

"Pillsbury Dough Turd is just leaving, Berry," Santana turned and faced Finn, "right?"

"Um, yeah. I'll just leave these here." Finn said as he placed the flowers on the side table near the door. He quietly with his head hung low, left the house and headed back to Puck's car.

Rachel walked over to the table and pulled one of the tulips from the bouquet. She looked up to see her friend's disapproving face.

"Rachel, don't do it." Santana reasoned. Rachel shrugged and left the house.

"Finn! Um, what were you going to say?" she said standing on her porch. Finn stopped at the gate at the front of her yard. He turned on his heel and started to walk towards her.

"I'm sorry, for standing you up. That really wasn't my intention. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I'm not really so great at this whole dating thing, it's been awhile." Finn shrugged.

"Um, how about ice cream? You any good at that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty great at ice cream." Finn grinned.

"I'll go get my car keys," Rachel explained, she turned and headed back into the house to change into a pair of slim jeans and to grab her keys.

Finn walked to Puck's car. "Thanks, man. I owe you one," Finn graciously thanked him.

"Yeah, you do. See you later buddy." Puck smiled and drove away.

"Got the keys," Finn turned around to see Rachel with keys dangling from her hands.

iv.

"I didn't even know there was such a thing as vegan ice cream," Finn chuckled as the two made their way through the park.

"I had them specially order it in," Rachel smiled.

"It's cool, I mean I could never go vegan, but props to you for holding up to that." Finn grinned as he licked the side of his cone.

"You want to try some?" Rachel asked as she scooped some of her ice cream.

"Sure," Finn took the spoon from her hands and ate the scoop. "Not bad."

The two walked throughout the park together, closely, but not close enough to be touching. They talked a variety of topics. Anywhere from favorite ice cream flavours to movies and music.

"I remember the first time I saw Barbara. I was six and my dads were watching Funny Face on TV. I snuck downstairs and I just sat there, staring through the bannisters. And I was hooked." Finn looked at the hopeful look on her face and smiled.

"From then on, that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to be like Barbara, to be up on the Broadway stage, just pouring my heart out. So as soon as I graduated, I packed up and moved to New York. Got into NYADA and met Santana and moved in with her." Rachel explained.

"Santana? The one that was at the door?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she's a lot to handle when you first meet her. And she's only trying to protect me. I've kinda had my heart broken in the past." Rachel said.

"Well, I'll do my best not to break your heart." Finn said. He moved closer to her and slid his hand into hers.

v.

Finn dropped the keys into the dish next to the door. He grabbed the block of post its next to eat and picked up a Sharpie.

_You had a date with Rachel Berry. Hopefully there's a second date. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I want to address the people who have been saying some things. I have been informed that I apparently have been copying another writer's story. I have never read this person's story, nor will I. Our ideas may be similar, but mine is based off of Remember Sunday with Alexis Bledel and Zachary Levi. I swear to everyone that I have not copied anyone's story. I frankly I'm a little ticked that I keep getting messages that I have plagiarized someone's work when I haven't. If I keep getting messages like that, I'm deleting this story because I'm sick of having to explain myself. **

It had been going well after the disastrous first date. Granted, she had noticed that Finn was a bit forgetful. But other than that he was perfect. He brought her flowers, paid her compliments, opened doors for her, he was a gentleman. And she was smitten.

Rachel sat at the table as she finished her breakfast. Her papa sat across from her, sipping his coffee as he read the morning paper.

"Sweetheart, there's some stuff in the attic. If you could take a look at the stuff up there and keep what you want. That way we can get rid of some of the clutter up there." Her papa asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, sure thing." Rachel answered as she put her plate in the sink.

i.

She went to the hallway and pulled down the stair case. She went up the ladder and pulled the toggle to turn the lights.

In the corner were boxes with her name written in black ink and beside was a star sticker. She opened the first one and pulled out a leotard. The pink costume was from her first ballet recital. Underneath was a newspaper clipping. The paper had yellowed and the print had faded, but on the page was a picture of her graduating class of 2012. She ran her fingers over the picture and found her beaming face. She had been the star of Carmel, leading her show choir to many victories. She smiled and turned the page over.

On the other side, she saw the picture of a younger Finn. She scanned the article. It said something about a young man that had graduated the year prior. Parts of the article had been cut from the picture on the other side. The text revealed something about a medical condition and that he had been discharged from the army.

Putting the page in her pocket she quickly boxed up the stuff and put it back in the corner. She left the attic and shut the door. She flew down the stairs and out the door.

ii.

Rachel pulled into the parking lot outside of Finn's apartment complex and shut the engine off. She went up to Finn's apartment and knocked on the door. Instead of Finn answering the door, a young man answered the door.

His hair was perfectly coifed and he was well dressed. He was significantly shorter and smaller than Finn.

"Hello?" the man asked.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment." She said as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"You must be Rachel," the man had deduced.

"Um, yeah?" she looked up.

"I'm Finn's brother." He explained.

"Oh, Kurt, right?" he nodded. "Finn talks a lot about you."

"Oh, I've heard lots about you too." Even though Finn forgot about her each morning. He still found ways to remind himself of her. Notes, pictures, voice memos, recordings of her voice and video of her. Anything to keep her in his mind.

"Oh," Rachel smiled to herself.

"Judging by the way you rushed up here. I'm assuming you found out about Finn." He said.

"No, yes, well kind of, I think," she stumbled.

"Come in," he moved out of the way to let her in the door.

She sat at the kitchen table and Kurt made his way to the kitchen counter. "Tea?"

"Um, yes, please," Kurt poured the already hot kettle into two mugs with tea bags.

He brought them over placing one in front of her.

"So where do you want to start?" he asked.

"I found this in my attic. Because we cut it out for my grad announcement the other side is missing a lot of the stuff." She pulled the newspaper clipping out of her pocket, smoothing it out and placing it in front of Kurt.

"I tried to figure out, but too much was missing and it didn't make sense. I was hoping someone could just…explain to me what happened."

Kurt sighed and placed his mug on the table after taking a sip. "Finn was the all American guy in high school, was the quarterback on the football team, prom king, you name it."

"It was going good, my dad married his mom. We became a family. Then his girlfriend cheated on him and got pregnant and tried to pass it off as his own. Turns out it was his best friend's." Kurt explained. Rachel's face softened.

"Then if things couldn't get worse, he was rejected from the school's he applied for, got turned for a scholarship. And he found out his father, who had passed away when he was young, was a drug addict and was dishonorably discharged from the army. So after high school he enlisted. Broke Carole's heart. But just before he was to be deployed, he had an aneurysm. It came out of nowhere, and it effected his short term memory. So he was discharged and sent home."

"Short term memory?" Rachel's brows furrowed.

"Finn can remember things from years ago. But things from the day before…completely gone. It's like his memory resets every night." Kurt sipped his tea. "We've found ways to help him, notes, recordings, hence all the post-its around here." He pointed to multicolored notes around the apartment.

"He has so many things of you, photos, notes, voice recording, videos. Anything to help him remember you." Kurt said.

Rachel felt her vision get slightly blurry, she blinked back the tears.

"I was in supposed to go to NYADA, but when Finn's thing happened, I moved back to Lima to take care of him." Kurt explained.

Rachel nodded, still not sure what to say. Kurt looked over to her with a questioning look. "you okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in, I guess." Rachel stared at the table. Near the edge of the table there was a dent. Her fingers ran over the dip.

"Finn got mad one day and slammed a glass on the table. Shattered the glass and left a mark on the table." Kurt explained. Rachel nodded.

The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention. Entering the apartment, Finn walked in.

"Hey guys," he said, placing the keys in the dish. Rachel stood up, grabbing her purse from beside her chair.

"Hi Finn, I'm sorry to leave already, but I need to go, I'll call you later," Rachel stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek and left.

"What was that about?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and sorry for the chapter being so short, hopefully I'll get to updated it soon. Thank you to everyone who had sent positive reviews and messages. When I updated last chapter, I had just been having a bad day and the reviews were just the straw that broke the camels back and I apologize if I had offended or hurt anyone's feelings with my rant. It was just one of those days. **

Rachel picked up the photo and ran her thumb over the couple. The glossy paper revealed the couple's smiling faces. Finn and Rachel had taken the photo a few days ago. The pair had gone bowling, and it was Rachel's first time bowling so Finn tried to teach her. It had gone somewhat well. They had taken a photo to commemorate the occasion.

Looking back it had made sense why Fin was always taking pictures. She had found it a little odd at first but had just grown to get used to it. The pair had been dating for a little over a month. In this time he was always taking pictures of her and him together and ones of just her. They had given one another love letters and notes, she just thought he was being romantic.

Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

She wasn't sure how to react to all this information. She wasn't mad, or sad, she was just…confused. Would she be able to handle Finn forgetting her every day? That she would remember their relationship and how much they cared for one another and he wouldn't. She would be a stranger, someone he would have to meet all over again each day.

She had asked Kurt to erase all the stuff about her for a while, just so she had some time to think. He had done as she wished, removing the pictures and videos from Finn's apartment and bringing them to his. It had been a week since she had seen Finn.

She sighed and put the picture down on the coffee table and laid back and the couch and closed her eyes.

The silence had been interrupted by the door slamming shut.

"Hey, Berry," Santana collapsed in the chair, perpendicular from the couch that Rachel laid on. She merely sighed and nodded her head at her friend's entrance.

"What's up with you?" Santana asked.

"Um, just going through some stuff," Rachel answered vaguely.

"Stuff? Are we talking some Jolly Green Giant stuff, because if he hurt you I release Auntie Snix on his ass." Santana explained.

"No, I mean it's to do with Finn, but he would never hurt me, at least not intentionally." Rachel sighed.

"Oh…kay?" Santana's eyebrows raised.

"Finn…something happened to him. Before I met him. He…he had an aneurysm, a-a brain aneurysm. And he forgets stuff. Like his brain resets when he sleeps. So the day he just had is gone, just…gone." Rachel swallowed.

"Oh Berry, that sucks," Santana sighed. She wasn't sure how to react to what Rachel had said.

"I don't know what to do. And now you're heading back to New York and I'm still going to be here just…confused." Rachel said tears welling up in her eyes.

Santana got up and wrapped her arms around her roommate. She turned her head around as the front door opened and revealed Rachel's fathers.

Worry flashed across their faces when they saw their daughter on the couch.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Hiram asked.

"I'm going to finish packing," Santana said, excusing herself to go upstairs.

The two men had taken Santana's spot on the couch. Leroy had taken Rachel's hand and held it in his own. Her fathers had asked what had happened and Rachel explained to them the same thing that she had explained to Santana.

"Oh, honey," Leroy wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I'm sorry." The family sat in silence as they held their upset daughter.

Hiram broke the silence, "Do you love him?"

Rachel's head tilted up, "I don't know…maybe I could," she admitted.

"Then don't let this come between you two," Hiram said. "Just follow your heart. And if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be, but you don't want to go through life wondering about 'what-ifs'. Just take a chance, sweetheart. We've heard the way you talk about him, and it seems like you two have a real connection and it would be a shame if you didn't try to work this out."

He stood up and kissed Rachel's forehead. He took Leroy's hand and the pair left the room.

i.

Finn swiped his finger across the screen to unlock his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he came up to his brother's name.

The phone rang until he heard a higher voice pick up on the other end, "Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey, Kurt, can I ask you a quick question?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt responded.

"I keep seeing these notes about a Rachel, and I'm not sure who she is exactly." Finn explained. "I have them hidden everywhere. I mean I must know her very well, cause' it feels like I'm attached to her. Like there's this tether…this invisible tether that connects us. I mean with a feeling like that, she must be important to me."

"Um Finn, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Kurt requested.

"No Kurt, we can't you know what happens. Just tell me," Finn sighed in frustration.

"Finn-" Kurt was interrupted by a knock on Finn's door.

"I'll call you back," Finn hastily ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

He walked to the solid wood door and looked through the peephole. Outside the door stood a petite woman with long brunette hair.

He opened the door, "Rachel?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's super short, but I wanted to get something out for you guys. So enjoy!**

Rachel hesitatingly knocked on the solid door in front of her. With shaky fingers her knuckles rapped on the door. She wrung her hands in nervousness. Why was she so nervous? It still was Finn, it's not like he was a different person.

She stood outside the apartment, bouncing on her heels until the door opened to reveal Finn.

"Rachel?" his face looked confused.

"You…you remember who I am?" Rachel's face filled with hope.

"Um, no, sorry. It's just I have notes about you. I figured I'd take a wild guess," he explained.

Rachel's face fell as she nodded. "Oh,"

"Do you want to come in?" Finn opened the door wider.

Rachel nodded and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she walked past Finn into his apartment. She walked over to the couch and sat door, smoothing her dress as she did so.

He took a seat next to her and rested his elbows on his knees. He ran his hand over his face, fingers grazing the light scruff on his chin.

"You said something about notes?" Rachel asked.

"This morning I found these notes about a girl, well you, I guess, all over the apartment, tucked away in little hiding spots. And I figured, just the way they were written, I must care for you a lot. I mean I may not remember exactly who you are, but I feel like there's this tether between us. That no matter how far we are from each other, we can always feel one another."

He glanced up to see Rachel's face and wasn't sure of the expression on her face, but decided to continue on, "I know it's not an easy thing to ask of anyone, really, let alone somebody that you have really just met, but it's just…how I feel," Finn finished.

His eyes lifted to meet hers once again. She had been quiet the entire time he had rambled on. Her eyes were glossy with fresh tears.

"Rach?" the nickname flowed smoothly off his tongue.

She nodded and then launched herself at him. Her hands threaded through his hair as her lips found his. He felt the hot tears slide on down her face and hit his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and slid one hand through her long locks as he kissed her.

He pulled away from her and smoothed her hair with hands, "I don't…I don't want to forget this. I don't want to lose you. I want to remember your hair, your lips, your eyes." He kissed the top of her head and breathed in. "The way you smell, your smile. I don't-I don't want to lose you." He stammered.

She looked up to see the tears spill from his eyes. She shook her head and placed her hands on his face, "you may not remember me, but you will never lose me." She reaffirmed.

He sniffed as he nodded and he pulled her close placing his lips on hers. Her hands ran down to his chest as she played with the buttons on his shirt. Taking a risk she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked. He pulled away and stood up. He bent over and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

i.

Rachel grabbed Finn's shirt off the floor and slid her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. It hung past her knees and smelt of him. Tip-toeing quietly out of the bedroom she went to the kitchen. Looking in the cupboards she found a glass and filled it with water from the sink. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she go back and lay with him, should she leave?

Spotting the stack of pink post it notes on the counter, she grabbed them along with a sharpie. She walked back to the bedroom and placed her note on the bedside table next to Finn's sleeping form.

He rolled over to his other side and started to mumble, "Rach…" her name fell from his lips.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his temple, smoothing his hair.

She walked back out to the living room and grabbed the throw off the Laz-e-boy recliner and curled up on the soft couch. Soon, she fell fast asleep.

In the other room the note stuck to the table with might.

_I Love You – Rachel *_


End file.
